La chica demonio
by Lucydragneel15love
Summary: Este es mi otro fanfic espero sea de su agrado no olviden comentar


_**LA CHICA DEMONIO**_

**En el gremio mas escandaloso de Fiore se encontraba Lucy acostada aburrida en la barra mientras que Mirajane limpiaba unos vasos.**

**LUCY:** Ahh sin nada que hacer _(suspirando aburrida)_

**MIRAJANE:** Porque no haces una misión

**LUCY: **Que buena idea pero es todavía temprano y Natsu aun no llega _(enojada)_

**MIRAJANE:** Bueno es Natsu tu ya lo conoces _(sonriendo)_

**Despues de unas horas llega Natsu con Happy**

**NATSU:** Lucy vamos a una misión

**HAPPY:** Aye

**LUCY:** Ya era hora vamos, espera cual vamos a hacer?

**NATSU:** Esta _(mostrándole la hoja)_

**HAPPY: **Aye capturar a un malvado que convierte a las personas en malvados

**LUCY:** De acuerdo vamos a la estación de tren

**NATSU:** _(triste)_ Porque no mejor vamos caminando

**HAPPY: **Natsu siempre dices lo mismo

**LUCY:** Caminar nos tomara días asi que iremos en tren entendido?

**NATSU:** De acuerdo _(molesto)_

**Llegando al lugar**

**NATSU: **No volveré a subirme

**HAPPY:** Natsu siempre dices lo mismo

**LUCY:** Y siempre terminas subiendote _(riendo)_

**Llegando a la casa del señor que puso la mision**

**NATSU:** Hola hay alguien en casa _(tocando)_

**LUCY:** Venimos por la misión somos de Fairy Tail

**HAPPY:** Aye y por la recompensa

**LUCY:** Oye no digas eso

**SEÑOR:** Hola gracias por venir magos de Fairy Tail

**NATSU:** Claro cual es el problema?

**SEÑOR:** Mucho ciudadanos dicen que hay un mago viviendo en el bosque, que muchas personas entran en el bosque y salen diferentes no sabemos como es que el mago puede hacer eso pero porfavor deténganlo

**NATSU:** Claro estoy encendido

**LUCY:** No hay problema lo venceremos

**HAPPY:** Aye

**SEÑOR:** Gracias pueden ir ahora cuando terminen les dare la recompensa

**NATSU: **De acuerdo vamos Lucy Happy

**LUCY:** Si

**HAPPY:** Aye sir

**Y asi los 3 se dirigeron al bosque en busca de este mago ya después de varios minutos después**

**NATSU:** Donde esta ese maldito

**LUCY:** Hemos caminado mucho_ (cansada)_

**HAPPY:** Aye y tengo hambre quiero un pescado Natsu

**NATSU:** Y crees que yo te lo voy a dar o que?

**LUCY: **_(riendo)_

**NATSU:** Hay alguien aquí lo puedo oler Lucy Happy cuidado

**LUCY: **Donde esta?

**HAPPY:** Natsu tengo miedo

**De pronto un hombre cayo enfrente de ellos y los ataco sacándolos volando**

**NATSU: **Lucy estas bien?

**LUCY:** Si estoy bien

**MAGO:** Jaja mmm…_(observando el sello en el brazo y mano de Lucy)_ jaja asi que Fairy Tail ha venido a detenerme jajaja

**NATSU:** Tu voz es artante cállate de una buena vez _(golpeándolo)_

**MAGO:** Un dragon slayer espera eres ese tal Salamander, al fin puedo pelear contigo dame con todo lo que tienes

**NATSU:** Por supuesto

**Asi Natsu ataco al mago pero este lo saco volando hacia una pared de roca haciendo que se destruyera y que quedara atrapado **

**HAPPY Y LUCY:** Natsu!

**Lucy corrió hacia Natsu para salvarlo y sujetaba la llave de Virgo para que pudiera sacarlo cuando de pronto**

**NATSU:** Lucy!

**El mago atravesó a Lucy con una espada y Lucy no podía moverse, este dijo Demon Soul y Lucy empezó a brillar un color morado y negro, cuando dejo de brillar el mago saco la espada y empezó a reir cuando Natsu y Happy se dieron cuenta Lucy ya era diferente su cabello era mas largo y opaco, tenia los labios color negro al igual que sus parpados, tenia un vestido color negro con toques morados y usaba medias de color morado y traía botas color negro sus uñas eran negras en una mano y en la otra moradas y su ojos eran rojos y tenia un aura negra alrededor, Natsu se sorprendio mucho que logro zafarse e ir directamente hacia el Mago pero Lucy lo detuvo**

**NATSU: **Lucy que estas haciendo _(intentando quitarla)_

**MAGO:** Jaja ella solo puede obedecerme a mi

**HAPPY:** Que?_ (sorprendido)_

**NATSU:** Maldito que le has hecho a Lucy _(gritando)_

**MAGO:** Jaja no los necesito destrúyelos

**LUCY: **_(sonriendo)_ Con gusto

**Lucy empezó a atacar a Natsu y este solo esquivaba sus ataques**

**NATSU: **Lucy que estas haciendo detente, no pienso pelear contigo

**LUCY:** Por favor Natsu no seas tan caballero solo porque soy una chica yo te voy a destruir

**NATSU:** Lucy detente por favor

**Lucy ataco a Natsu y lo agarro de la mandibula pero Natsu ya estaba muy herido y no podía hacer nada**

**NATSU:** Lucy detente tu jamas me harias daño te conozco

**LUCY:** Hablas de la Lucy anterior ja quieres despedirte de ella bien

**Entonces Lucy hizo un hechizo y regreso la Lucy normal**

**LUCY: **Natsu que esta pasando?

**NATSU:** Lucy tranquila te voy a sacar de ahí lo prometo

**LUCY:** Natsu yo no quiero hacerte daño

**NATSU:** Lo se tranquila yo te sacare lo juro no dejare que te vayas de mi vida yo te quiero junto a mi yo… yo… TE AMO

**LUCY:** Yo también te amo

**Despues los dos se besaron y de pronto Lucy volvió a la versión malvada y alejo a Natsu**

**LUCY:** Al parecer ya te despediste que hermoso _(sonriendo)_ muere Natsu Dragneel

**Lucy dijo Death End y tiro a Natsu al suelo pero Natsu ya estaba inconsciente**

**HAPPY:** Lucy porque haces esto porque le hiciste eso a Natsu

**LUCY:** Vete de aquí molestia

**Y lanzo a Happy contra unas rocas y Happy también quedo inconsciente después de eso Lucy volvió con el mago pero tenia un plan en mente**

**MAGO: **Y el dragon slayer

**LUCY:** Muerto y pronto tu también lo estaras _(sonriendo)_

**MAGO:** De que hablas

**Lucy se acerco al mago y lo ataco lo mando volando y le susurro al oído**

**LUCY: **Gracias por hacerme fuerte y por darme este gran poder _(sonriendo)_

**MAGO:** Maldita yo soy tu jefe yo te controlo

**LUCY:** Intentalo

**El mago intento detener a Lucy pero no resultaba Lucy ya era muy poderosa **

**LUCY: **Jajaja adiós tonto

**Lucy hizo lo mismo que con Natsu al mago y lo dejo inconsciente**

**LUCY:** No te preocupes cariño no te vas a morir luego luego va a tardar 1 hora asi para que puedas sufrir lentamente mientras pierdes la vida jajaja _(sonriendo)_

**Lucy salio volando arriba y miro pensativa para idear un plan de que hacer **

**LUCY: **Mmm… destruir a 2 hombres y un tonto gato no me basta con este gran poder que hare?

**Despues miro su mano y sonrio maliciosamente **

**LUCY: **Fairy Tail llegara a su destrucción _(sonriendo)_

**Y se fue volando directo hacia el gremio, mientras tanto en el gremio Erza estaba sentada en la barra bebiendo y platicando con Mirajane cuando llego Gray**

**GRAY: **Oye Erza donde esta Natsu? Quiero golpear a alguien

**MIRAJANE:** Se fue a una misión con Lucy y Happy

**ERZA:** Pero Mira no me habias dicho que se fueron en la mañana

**MIRAJANE:** SI

**ERZA:** Son casi las 5:00 Y no han regresado solo era vencer a un mago

**GRAY:** Crees que les haya pasado algo

**MIRAJANE:** Creo que no hay que preocuparnos tanto si Natsu esta con Lucy no dejara que nadie le toque un pelo _(sonriendo)_

**ERZA:** Cierto le tiene cariño

**GRAY:** Como es que ese bastardo aun no se da cuenta

**De pronto una gran explosión destruyo el gremio y todos salieron volando y algunos resultaron heridos por el caso, Erza y Gray miraron arriba y vieron una sombra de una chica **

**ERZA: **Quien eres?

**GRAY:** Porque hiciste eso maldita

**Despues vieron como la chica bajaba y los miraba y todos al verla se sorprendieron mucho por lo que estaba pasando**

**LUCY: **Que mala onda Erza ya ni reconoces a tu propia amiga _(riendo)_

**GRAY:** Lucy!?

**MIRAJANE:** Que te paso?

**LEVY:** Lu-chan porque hiciste eso?

**ERZA:** Lucy que te pasa?

**LUCY:** Quieren oir la hermosa historia de lo que paso bien lo contare, estábamos en el bosque buscando al mago que aterraba a las personas cuando nos ataco y lanzo a Natsu hacia unas rocas atrapándolo cuando corri para ir a salvarlo sentí como ese cabron me entero una espada y me hizo malvada, asi es, me dio este increíble poder _(riendo y sonriendo)_

**ELFMAN: **Ese maldito le hizo esto a Lucy

**LUCY:** No tienen que preocuparse de el, el ya no esta con vida _(riendo)_

**WENDY:** Lucy-san lo mataste

**LUCY:** Si fue increíble verlo gritar jaja _(sonriendo y riendo)_

**WENDY:** Imposible _(aterrada)_

**ERZA: **Lucy tu no eres asi tu no le harias daño reacciona

**GRAY:** Lucy no te queremos hacer daño asi que detente

**LUCY: **Ja sabes Gray me recuerdas a alguien que mate, ah claro ya recordé a Natsu el me dijo lo mismo antes de que lo matara es una lastima _(sonriendo)_

**WENDY:** Como pudiste hacerle eso a Natsu-san _(llorando)_

**CHARLE:** Espera ahí también estaba Happy

**ERZA:** Cierto

**LUCY:** Ah hablas del estúpido gato que sufrio lo mismo que los otros

**GRAY:** Lucy como pudiste esa no eres tu no le harias daño a tus compañeros

**LUCY: **Ah quieren también despedirse bueno

**Lucy hizo lo mismo que con Natsu y volvió a aparecer la versión buena de Lucy**

**LUCY:** Erza, Gray, Wendy _(llorando)_ deténganme

**ERZA:** Lucy resiste todo saldrá bien

**LUCY:** No yo no puedo detenerla

**WENDY:** Lucy-san la sacaremos de ahí

**LUCY:** Yo a Natsu yo _(llorando)_ yo…lo…mate

**GRAY:** No es cierto no fuiste tu

**LUCY: **Tienen que detenerme y si es necesario MATENME

**CHARLE:** Lucy no vamos a matarte

**Lucy volvió a su versión malvada y se limpio las lagrimas y siguió atacando al gremio**

**GRAY: **Erza que hacemos?

**ERZA:** Lo que tenemos que hacer

**GRAY:** Oye Erza estas loca

**WENDY:** Erza-san no vamos a matar a Lucy-san

**ERZA:** Bien Levy, Freed busquen una cura ok

**LEVY:** Si salvaremos a Lu-chan

**FREED:** No conocemos la magia tal vez vayamos a tardarnos un poco

**ERZA:** No importa nosotros la distraeremos, Wendy ve con Charle y busquen a Natsu de acuerdo

**WENDY:** De acuerdo vamos Charle

**CHARLE:** Ok

**Wendy se fue volando con Charle en busca de Natsu, Happy y el Mago, mientras que Levy con ayuda de Freed buscaban una cura en la biblioteca de Fairy Tail y todos los demás trataban de detener a Lucy mientras traían a Natsu porque el era el único que podía salvarla y si no el único que podía matarla**


End file.
